


아무 말 없이 너 후회 안 해?

by woodawnlover69 (hyoseumi)



Series: 物の哀れ. [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Mild Language, POV First Person, Underage Sex, Wooseok's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoseumi/pseuds/woodawnlover69
Summary: Wooseok really enjoys Hyojong's company. He really does.





	아무 말 없이 너 후회 안 해?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is the first chapter of my Woodawn drabbles, each chapter title will be inspired by songs I've been listening to. This one is named after 'Can't love you anymore' by IU & OHHYUK. Enjoy it, pweeease ♡

I've been trying not to think about it. Jinho-hyung said I shouldn't care, or even worse, that I should enjoy it. But somehow I found myself not being totally fulfilled.  
It started a long time ago... I can't clearly remember the moment we started kissing each other when others couldn't see us. He was really cute back then. He would grab me by whatever I was wearing and he would pull me against his soft, tiny body. He would kiss my lips like it was so normal for him.

 

At first I was surprised... but I never felt nervous, instead of that, it was amazing. It was also innocent to the point I couldn't tell if he was doing these kind of things because he liked me. I found myself wanting more and eventually Hyojong would give it to me.

 

At business travels he was the first to ask to 'share a room with Wooseok!' and no one could say a single thing or he would get insanely mad. I always thought how adorable was him, being so spoiled.  
At those times, no matter how tired we were, we would fuck till the sun was out and ready to shine. I couldn't stop, I never wanted to stop.

 

I remember that time, when we were doing some concerts at Japan. I was underage back then... But that never was a problem, right?  
"Bring me to a love hotel, I always wanted to go," are you drunk? I thought. Hyojong was dead serious though.  
I told him that it wasn't a good idea, even I was horny all time. God knows you suffer pretty much when you are in your teen years.

 

"You shouldn't contradict your hyung, Seokkie. Plus I'm horny as fuck and I could let you fuck me until my insides are sooore... Maybe? If you juust... take me to a love hotel I just foooound..." Not good, not good.

 

"What if someone sees us? Also hyungs are gonna ask the day after," I was really worried.  
"We are not that famous yet, Seokkie. By the way, you know what happens when you don't give me what I want, right? You wanna be tortured so bad? Your dick hurts after that, no matter how hard you try to play it cool," I was trying not to get mad because I knew what came after his speech. I didn't want Hyojong to say these you-are-a-kid-after-all words.

I remember that night was absolutely wild. He let me cum inside him at least three times but my mind went so blank after the third I don't remember anything after that.  
He was so beautiful... They said it's bad to fall in love if you are being friends with benefits, am I right? But it's so hard not to fall in love with him. Everyone likes him and he likes it so much. Being the centre of attention is his thing.

 

You could ask me 'how is that you feel so attached to Hyojong?' and I could make you an entire list of reasons of why I like him so much.  
He is selfish, self-centred and he thinks he can do whatever he wants to whoever he wants in the moment he wants. He is bad-mouthed too; God knows he treats me like shit. He is bratty, he just doesn’t care.

 

It seems I know him more than I know myself. I am always wondering what's the thing he likes about me? Even if I ask, he wouldn't say a single thing and would change topics. Because... what's so good about me? I am boring, a quiet guy. I rarely make jokes, I'm not ugly but I'm not handsome either. I'm just an ordinary guy.


End file.
